londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2011 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Monday 3rd March 2014' *Brookmill Park: 2 Kingfisher, Stock Dove, Song Thrush, 10 Redwing, Goldcrest, House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam). *City of London: Grey Wagtail, Magpie with nesting material. (Alan Lewis) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, 3 Corn Bunting, 4 Oystercatcher, 2 Curlew, 2 Rock Pipit, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 52 Fieldfare, 70 Redshank, c 250 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). *Grovelands Park: female''' Smew''' - very approachable, of suspect origin, 12 Mandarin Duck 7m 5f, 20 Tufted Duck 14m 6f, 3 Pochard 2m 1f, pr Great Crested Grebe displaying and nest-building (Robert Callf). Also coming to bread! as per the Alexandra Palace bird. (observer?). *High Barnet: Red Kite, 'circling to gain height then gliding off high SW at 12.15 (Roy Beddard) *Horton (Berks): 6 Little Egret ''(observer?). *London Wetland Centre: Green Sandpiper, Redshank, 230 Black-headed Gull (WWT website). 4 Snipe - island on main lake from Observatory (Catherine Beazley) *Wandsworth Common station: Redwing singing at 7am in poplar; in nearby garden singing Blackcap, pr Goldcrest (Neil Anderson) *Wanstead Flats: 10 Linnet, 6 Lesser Redpoll, 15 Goldfinch, 2 Reed Bunting, 8 Skylark, 6 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 3 Sparrowhawk, 4 Stock Dove, 30 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 3 Heron west (Nick Croft). *Worcester Park - Mayflower Park wetlands, The Hamptons: Pair Reed Bunting, Water Rail (heard), Kingfisher (4 pm yesterday) (Simon Osborn). '''Sunday 2nd March 2014 *Alexandra Park: Blackcap male singing in gardens from The Grove, also 2 Mute Swan including new 1st summer with adult, 17 Shoveler (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: c180 Tufted Duck, 10 Pochard, Lapwing, 16 Common Snipe, 2 Water Rail (Roy Beddard). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Corn Bunting, 2 Curlew, 4 Oystercatcher, 2 Rock Pipit, 4 Cetti's Warbler, Green Sandpiper.(Kev Jarvis) *Crews Hill: 2 Yellowhammer in field next to station, c20 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare (Frank Nugent). *Crossness: adult and 3cy Yellow-legged Gull, 15 Wigeon, 200+ Teal, Chiffchaff (Richard Bonser) *Grovelands Park : female Smew (maybe the one that was in Alexandra Park last month?) (James Palmer) *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, 2 Pintail, 3 Mandarin, Bittern, 2 pairs of Peregrine - local pr plus pr circling to NW - all in air together - no aggression. Redshank, 5 Snipe, 2 Caspian Gull both 1st winter, Great Black-backed Gull the local pair display flying very high over the site, Blackcap the wintering bird, 4 Lesser Redpoll, Brambling (R. Kaye). *Middlesex Filter Beds: Firecrest near River Lea in wooded bed c50 yds downriver of end of cross-path at 13.30 (Alastair Dent). *Oakwood Park: Nuthatch, 4 Siskin (James Palmer). *Stanwell Moor: 3 Jack Snipe, 2 Shelduck (C. Lamsdell). *Ten Acre Wood area: 4 Pheasant, 2 Little Egret (1 feeding in horse field), 3 Buzzard, pr Kestrel (male doing active aerial displays before joining female where he entered tree cavity), 5 Sparrowhawk (female appeared low over edge Gutteridge Wood then 2 males came low from behind me towards her quickly followed by another 2 in her direction), 22 Lapwing (flock 10 + 12), Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 7 Stock Dove, Kingfisher, 2 singing Skylark, f Stonechat, c55 Redwing, c25 Fieldfare, 2 Rook, 4 Reed Bunting (2 singing), 2 m Bullfinch, 25+ Linnet (flock 5 by wood / 20+ horse field) (Neil Anderson/G. Westley). *Tooting Common: 27 Redwing, 3 Jackdaw, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Shoveler, pr Egyptian Goose with goslings (Nick Rutter). *Victoria Park, New Barnet (pm): ad Mediterranean Gull (in almost full breeding plumage but with white forehead), 28 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull (Bob Husband). *Wanstead Flats: pr Peregrine Falcon, f Kestrel, 5 Linnet, Reed Bunting, 5+ Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 4 Redwing, 8 Shoveler, m Teal, Little Grebe, 100+ Starling (on police scrape) (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 2 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, 6 Gadwall, Shoveler, 20+ Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, Siskin, 2 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Nick Croft). *Wraysbury GPs: 2 Goosander, 1 Woodcock, 5 Shoveler, 5 Common Snipe, 11 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Treecreeper, 2 Buzzard, 5 Heron (2 on nest), 45+ Fieldfare, 9 Redwing, Kestrel (Thomas Gibson). 'Saturday 1st March 2014' *Alexandra Park: Female Common Teal Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). *Black Park: Brambling, Redpoll, Sparrowhawk, Red Kite and Buzzard over, Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest, Nuthatches, Great Crested Grebe, 3 Chaffinches (Sue Giddens) *Brent Reservoir: 16 Snipe, Water Rail seen, Kingfisher, later 17 Redwing flew to treetop Cycle Track (Brent Birders). *Brookmill Park: Peregrine, 6 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 2nd-winter Yellow-legged Gull, Spotted Redshank, 6 Corn Bunting, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 4 Oystercatcher, 3 Curlew, Rock Pipit, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Stonechat (Kev Jarvis) *Cricklewood NW2 (Cricklewood Broadway): Grey Wagtail male flying around Beacon Bingo rooftop (Andrew Verrall). *Hampstead Heath: 3 Siskin and 3 Lesser Redpoll feeding in alders at Sanctuary Pond am, c30 Redwing, Tawny Owl calling at 10:30am near 'Bird Bridge' (Frank Nugent) *High Barnet: Tawny Owl calling at midnight near Barnet Hospital bus stop (Geoff Crabtree) *Leyton, Jubilee Park: (prob m) Black Redstart on top of tallest tree on east side of park at 1715 - patch year tick but more importantly a house tick:-) (Paul Whiteman) *London Wetland Centre: 4 Cetti's Warbler, Bittern N shore main lake, 2 Pintail m f, Redshank, 6 Common Snipe, 3 Buzzard circling c2pm NE of site somewhere over Ch X Hospital (see below), 6 Redpoll, Brambling, Peregrine (Martin Honey) *Margravine Cemetery: Buzzard c2pm, chased off N by m Peregrine (Nathalie Mahieu). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: f Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, Peregrine Falcon, 3 Kestrel, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 30 Pintail, 100 Golden Plover, 4 Ringed Plover, 100+ Dunlin, 4 Oystercatcher, 100+ Redshank, 14 Curlew, 10+ Little Egret, 4 sharming Water Rail, 2 Chiffchaff, 10+ singing Cetti's Warbler, 6 Rock Pipit, Water Pipit, Kingfisher (RSPB). F Bearded Tit from the boardwalk, M Stonechat (Neville Smith). *Regent's Park: juv Peregrine low S hunting over lake 0815, Woodcock, 9 Redwing, 27 Goldfinch (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: 2 singing Skylark on Bog (H.Bradshaw); Skylark singing Lawn Field (P.Burrowes-Smith); 18 Meadow Pipit on Lawn Field, Little Owl hooting near Pen Ponds (J.Wilczur); Kingfisher on brook, 6 Redwing Holly Lodge (Neil Anderson/K. Bull); Buzzard low over Isabella plantation 10.30am - heavily mobbed, 2 Stonechat north of Lower Pen Pond (Steve Woolfenden) *Staines Moor: Short-eared Owl, 3 Little Egret, 4+ Water Pipit - 1pm (Catherine Beazley & Simon Nicholls) *Staines Reservoir: Scaup, Slavonian Grebe, Black-necked Grebe, Great Northern Diver, 2 Golden Plover, 2 Redshank, 3 Lapwing, 2 Shelduck - 4pm (Catherine Beazley & Simon Nicholls with help from other birder; thank you!) *Stockers Lake: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker heard drumming and then seen n/e corner 5.30pm (Tina Stafford). *Streatham Hill: High Rd Grey Wagtail on a flat roof of a block of flat roof (A La Pietra, typo yellow for grey) *Swanley Park: Cormorant, Coot, 25 Redwing, 4 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 3 Stock Dove (Andy Meaton) *Trent Park: Firecrest in holly on ride to obelisk, 5 Treecreeper, 4 Nuthatch, 3 Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk flew over (Stephen Witherford) *Uxbridge UB8 (Trumpers Way): Sparrowhawk soaring over (Roger Dewey) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - 7 Goldeneye (2 drakes- ad & imm), 2 Teal pr, m Green Woodpecker; High Maynard- 4 Goosander (3 drakes courting f), 4 Shelduck, c10 Teal (Lol Bodini); South of Ferry Lane: Cetti's warbler, 2 Chiffchaffs, Water rail, 9 Goldeneye, 2 Little Egret, Kingsfisher. (Joe Dickens). *Wanstead Flats: 10 Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipit, 20 Linnet (Tim Harris, Kathy Hartnett) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿